1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigar product, and more particularly to a bi-directional multiple-layer pull-in cigar holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cigar holder 10 comprises a first tube 11 and a second tube 12 that are mounted on both ends of a receiving tube 13. The first tube 11 and the second tube 12 can extend and retract relative to the receiving tube 13. Each of two opposite ends of the receiving tube 13 is provided with an engaging portion 14 consisting of two half-circle plate 141. Each of the half-circle plates 141 is formed on an inner surface thereof with a protrusion 142 to be engaged in a through hole in the receiving tube 13. Each of the first tube 11 and the second tube 12 is provided with a bushing ring 15 at an end thereof for limiting the disengagement of the respective tubes 11, 12. However, the respective half-circle plates 141 of the engaging portion 14 are difficult to assemble, thus increasing the assembly time as well as the production cost.
Additionally, since the first tube 11 and the second tube 12 are mounted on the receiving tube 13, there are seams on the cigar holder 10, which will affect the appearance integrity of the cigar holder.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.